Deamer
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: People say that you cannot make people up in your dreams; the face, the body of the person, or people, in the subconscious mind must be seen to be instilled into dreams. I don't believe that, I think I somehow made up a perfect guy that would exist, who is only in my dreams. If I met him face to face, I might just die, if he smiled, I totally would. AU setting, no bionics.


Dreamer

Diary; 2/3

 _People say that you cannot make people up in your dreams; the face, the body of the person, or people, in the subconscious mind must be seen to be instilled into dreams. I don't believe that, I think I somehow made up a perfect guy that would exist, who is only in my dreams. If I met him face to face, I might just die, if he smiled, I totally would._

Bree scribbled out the last part, but meant every word under the harsh lines scrawled on the page. She had been dreaming about this mystery guy for two months, three weeks after the dreams started happening he pointed out the fact that she could make him up; she saw him _somewhere_.

Bree began her daily routine before school, minus her shower; she had that first thing when she woke up to try and scrub the thoughts of this dream guy from her head, using her favourite coconut scented shampoo. Her step-mother Tasha had already made her breakfast, Bree gave her a good morning hug and sat on the couch beside her brother, Chase. He was in more of a rush than usual to get to school.

"Tell dad I said bye!" He raced out the door with his backpack swinging over his shoulder. Bree saw the tag of his shirt hanging out from the seams on his side. Her poor brother had his shirt inside-out.

Tasha smiled at Bree as she thanked her for breakfast, Bree rushed up stairs to pick out her clothing for the day deciding to change her clothes after she dried her hair and brushed her teeth.

She ended up wearing an emerald green top that had a gap in the sleeves at her shoulders, white 3/4 pants, and black converse. Bree ended up being at school an hour before any classes started. She wondered where Chase was, until she spotted him by some lockers, talking with a girl who handed him a slip of paper, and bit her bottom lip as she walked off.

"Way to go, bro!" Bree remarked when she walked up to Chase. She was genuinely happy for her brother.

"Now you need to find your mystery man and we're both set." Bree groaned at her brother sarcasm; this was not the time!

"Can you stop teasing me about him? Bad enough that I can't stop my dreams about him, even if he does just stand in the one spot and smile at me." Lazily, she opened her locker, stuffing the books she didn't need for her first two classes into the small space. She double checked to make sure she had the right homework sheets in her bag for the right classes.

"Hey, maybe you'll bump into him, drop his stuff on the ground and lock eyes with him," Chase teased again. But his eyes widened when his sister inadvertently walked into a tall, built guy. She landed on her backside, and his books went everywhere.

"I'm really sorry," Bree panicked, trying to sweep up as many of the books and loose bits of paper into her arms as possible. She went to stand when her gaze flickered upwards for a split second, that was all she needed. "Ummm…"

' _How can the guy from my dreams be right in front of me?'_ Bree thought, by the guy's expression, she was staring at him. _'Say something, you idiot!'_

"H-hi," she even stuttered on the one syllable word, reprimanding herself in her head.

"Hey." His voice was smooth, deeper than most male voices she had heard. "Thanks for picking these up for me."

Bree stood up along with him; he towered over her. If it wasn't for him smiling down at her in such a kind way, she would have run in any other direction to get away from him.

"You wouldn't mind if I grabbed those, would you?" He raised his eyebrows, glancing down at the books and papers still clutched in Bree's hands.

"Oh, yeah," she felt her face heat up. "Sorry, didn't realise I was still holding them."

"That's cool," he extended his free hand after balancing everything under his left arm. "I'm Adam."

"Bree, nice to finally meet you," she shook his hand.

"Finally?"

"Um, did I say finally? I meant, uh…" _'Crap!'_ She couldn't think of anything.

"She meant to say it's 'Good to _finally_ meet someone who is actually nice.' Right, Bree?" Chase turned to her, giving her a subtle nudge on her elbow with his. Bree smiled up at Adam.

"Yeah, that's what I meant to say. A lot of people can be jerks around here." Bree made sure to think of her word carefully.

"Well, I know who to come and hang with later," Adam adjusted the book load under his arm. "Um, hey since I'm new here, would you mind showing me where some of the classes are. I kinda blanked out during my orientation."

Bree could only nod in response, and Chase pushed her gently in the direction Adam was walking.

"I'm sorry for asking, but why did you forget the layout during your tour?" Bree finally could talk as she walked ahead of Adam by a step.

"I ended seeing someone and couldn't stop thinking of them," Bree halted, Adam nearly crashed into her from behind. "Sitting in the front row, closest one to the door in one of the classrooms on this floor, I can't remember which one. The teacher was a Geometry teacher, though."

That, would have been Bree. That was when she had first seen him, in her peripheral vision as she waiting for class to be over, and pretended to be looking down at her work. She was eyeing the door instead.

"What if I told you, that was me?" Adam's eyebrows moved inwards, before he relaxed again into a smile she wouldn't get tired of seeing.

"Then I seem to be having a lot of luck running into you."

As much as Bree didn't want to admit it, Chase was once again right. You can't make up someone from your dreams. You just have to be lucky enough to see them for yourself.

 _ **A.N. Oh my God, this is like the 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **thing I've written today, I'm stopping and having dinner. I'll save muse for later on in the week. Hope you all enjoyed, this is just a one shot. I don't want to continue this since I like how it ended.**_


End file.
